


Skuld

by brightlycoloredteacups



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlycoloredteacups/pseuds/brightlycoloredteacups
Summary: Ivar meets a Valkyrie on the battlefield, can he fight her for his right for life?





	Skuld

Ivar feels as though there are cobwebs in his chest. He’s sweating, even though he hasn’t moved for some time. His entire body is nothing but one swell of pain. He manages to sit himself up, despite the wave of nausea that tells him to lay back down. He blinks hard, trying to decipher what he sees. There are women among the dead, floating down from the sky, sifting through the bodies. “Valkyries,” He whispers.

“Yes Ivar,” A voice says in his ear. He gasps and turns to see one of the women beside him. She is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. She crouches, taking his face in her hands. It seems as though all his pains are washing away. “We are the Valkyrie, we have come to take you home, to feast among Odin, to feast with your father.” His heart fills with joy, he is going to Valhalla, the gods will accept him among their heroes. His pain is forgotten, as the Valkyrie begins to lift him from the ground.

“No!” He snarls, slapping her hands away. She drops him. Despite all his pain, he manages to scramble away from her, finding his axe. “You do not have a choice in the matter, Odin has called you to his hall.” She walks towards him. She bends down again to take him, he stops her, putting the axe to her throat. “Tell Odin I am not yet done with this world,” He sees her bristle. “You are coming with me,”

“As beautiful as you are, I have too much to do than to follow you.” He gives her a wry smile. She stands, looking more beautiful than he imagined a Valkyrie to look. As her eyes bore into his, he begins to feel weightless, his pain receding. He snarls and twists, yelling at her to put him down, he wasn’t ready. Darkness creeps on the edges of his vision, making him fight that much harder, until the dark utterly consumed him.

Ivar comes to slowly. First, he just hears those around him. Loud voices everywhere. Bjorn was yelling at someone, interrogating them. Ivar wanted to tell him to shut up, but found he just didn’t have the energy. Eventually Bjorn stops, much to his relief. He finds, little by little, feeling comes back to him. Everything in his body ached, but that was a good sign, wasn’t it? It meant he was alive, not in Valhalla. You didn’t hurt when you were in Valhalla, did you? Besides, there was no way Bjorn would be trying to intimidate someone in Valhalla. If anything, he’d be rejoicing.

The first time he opens his eyes, it’s only for a moment. Even though his tent is dim, the light hurts. He blinks slowly, trying to adjust to the brightness. When he is able to keep his eyes open, he looks around. He is indeed, still in the mortal realm, in fact, he is in his own spacious tent. He sighs, relief flooding him, and settles back into the furs underneath him.

His tent flap opens, and he turns, it’s Floki and Ubbe. They look somber. “Did we lose?” he asked, worried. The two men pause, looking at him with mouths open. “You’re awake!” Ubbe says, rushing to his side. Ubbe puts a hand on his forehead, “By Odin! Floki said you wouldn’t be awake for days, perhaps weeks.” Floki comes to his side as well. “He’s too stubborn to lie down for long.”

Ivar whips his head to the side, towards the soft voice. His mouth drops, “You,” he whispers. The Valkyrie from before is sitting in his chair, looking at him with a soft smile. She looks much less ethereal, much more mortal there in his tent. His mouth works to say something clever, but can find nothing. “Ivar,” Ubbe says, looking at the woman warily. “Who is this? She says she is a friend of yours, but I’ve never seen her, no one has ever seen her.”

Ivar looks at her, that small smile on her face hasn’t left yet. That when he gets an idea. She isn’t going to leave him until he dies. He’s sure of it, so why not have a little fun? “No,” Ivar says, not taking his eyes off her. Her smile falls. “She isn’t my friend, she’s my lover.” He catches her glare before turning to Floki and his brother, smiling widely.

Their mouths are open as they look between him and the woman. “You sneaky bastard!” Floki says, getting up. “You never told me you had a woman!”

“It’s a recent development.” He says smirking as Ubbe ruffles his hair.

Things progress quickly from there. Ubbe tells him the battle was won, and that Ivar was grievously injured, he would have to stay in bed for some time, but the camp had plenty of food and water, and were situated rather well in case of an attack. The Valkyrie doesn’t move, she just sits, watches, waits. Soon enough, Floki is called to tend to others, and Ubbe is called to meet with Bjorn.

“So, the story is, we are lovers?” the Valkyrie finally asks. Ivar looks her over. Gods, she’s so beautiful. Long, black hair, green eyes, skin paler than his. “If we are telling stories, why not make it a good one?” He asks. She smiles and finally gets up from her seat, only to sit back down next to his side. She brings her hand to his face, swiping her thumb over his bottom lip. “I wonder, Ivar, what kind of lover you’ll be to me?”

His heart is racing, he finds it hard to speak with the lump in his throat, but he manages it just the same. “I will be whatever kind of lover you want me to be.” Her green eyes twinkle in delight. “Rest, Ivar the Boneless,” normally, he would bristle at that name, but she made it sound altogether so sweet. “rest, and know that Skuld is watching over you.”


End file.
